Girl on the train
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: A nice smut fic about Spongebob and that chick on the train.


**Ok guys, here's another 'fun' thing i couldn't help to come up with. So, you guys know the episode, 'The great patty caper' the one on the train, and well, you know that chick that Sponge bumped into, was is just me, or did she flirt with him? and well, if you know me well enough… i can't help but to take that stuff seriously, and soooo, here ya go kiddies.**

Spongebob groaned as he sat up in the small bunk, he turned his head to look behind him at Patrick who was snoring, he yawned before he jumped out of the little room, scratching his side as he approached the door, he had reached into one of his bags and pulled on a robe so he could take a quick trip to the bathroom.

He slowly made his way through, walking on light feet to keep from waking anyone up until he reached the bathroom. He yawned again as he shifted his weight on the other foot, he sighed as he shook himself off and proceeded to flush.

He sighed again as he had now tossed some wet paper towels in the trash before he reached for the door, as he was coming out, he had accidentally bumped into someone, he yelped under his breath as he rubbed his head and looked up to see a lady.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss, I didn't see you, i hope I didn't hurt you, or anything." he said, and she smiled, shaking her head, "It's quite alright, handsome." she said, and he blinked for a second, and smiled, "You're that lady from earlier today, aintcha? eh, seems like I can't seem to stop bumpin into ya." he chuckled as he stepped back, and she just giggled.

"I don't mind, in fact, i kinda like seein ya around." she admitted, and he smiled, "Uh, you too uh-" "Amelia." she batted her eyes, "Wow, Amelia, that's a pretty name, Spongebob." he bowed, and she giggled again, "Why thank you, Spongebob, and, you're a pretty, handsome man yourself." she blushed, which caused him to blush, that had been like the third time she'd called him that, friendly lady.

"Were you just heading back to your cabin?" she asked, and he nodded, "yeah, i'm sharing it with my best friend, and I just had to use the bathroom." he informed, and she smiled, "Must be cramped."

"Well, it most certainly not the most, coziest-" "You're always welcome to mine, i have a little extra room, if you wanna come." she smirked, and he shook his head, "Nah, I probably shouldn't, you wouldn't want me in your cabin."

"Why's that?" she asked as she placed her hand on his head before she kissed his forehead, he bit his lip, looking away from her, seeing that she was just in her night dress, and it seemed to be pretty thin, and he could see her nipples poking through the fabric before he looked back up at her to have her kiss him softly on the lips.

Normally he'd push any girl he knew away, but this girl, he couldn't quite shake, and he missed her when she pulled out, "Hmm, they're a lot softer then i imagined." she said as she licked her lips as she slid her hand down to his, tugging his hand a little as she turned away, hinting for him to follow her.

Spongebob hummed, turning his head behind him, to where he should be going, to where, his body wanted to him to go.

Amelia had her back against the sliding door of her cabin, waiting for him, she moved her body in such a smooth way, he couldn't help but to want to touch her, but he held himself back from doing so, until she approached him again and kissed him.

Spongebob moaned, finally accepting the kiss, he felt the hairs on his arms and neck, all the way down to his now excited groin, stand up as she licked and bit his lip before she pulled him inside.

Spongebob panted, moaning as he couldn't get enough of her lips, while she slid his robe off and onto the floor, his hands gripped her around the waist, pushing her silky dress up a little before running his hands up to her shoulders where he slid the straps off and then let the dress fall to her ankles.

He bit his lip as he reached up to touch one of her pale breasts, and shuddering as she reached down to his underwear, gripping onto the bulge before she started to kiss him again, nipping his lip as she kissed down his neck and chest area.

Hnn, maybe Eugene should send him on more missions like this, hnn, he'd have to thank him when he got back. He let out a groan as she'd started to suck him, moaning as she bobbed her head, giving him one heck of a suck, one that he had never had before.

She stared at him as he placed his hand on the back of her head and began to move his hips with her, before she closed her eyes, taking in his salty sweet taste, he bit his lip, "Hnn, Am." he whispered before he pulled her up to her feet before he brought her in for another kiss.

His hands running down her shoulders to meet her hips, while one of them ran down her back and under her frilly panties, she gasped under her breath as he'd started to touch her, tickling her before he took his hand out and began to push her back towards her bunk. She bit her lip as he'd climbed on top of her,

Her fins running up his shoulders as she adjusted herself under him, finding him, and pressing the head against her as she'd began to move her hips a little, wanting to feel him. Mm, Spongebob moaned as he reached down and began to tug her pantie down. He watched her as he sunk down between her legs.

A sigh was heard as a door opened, as the butler made his way through the train, checking on small things, like people's luggage. When he had approached a certain cabin, he slowed down as he could hear moaning, he slowly peaked through a small crack, and he could just see the legs of the female. Wrapped around the other.

The butler smirked, what kind of man would pass up a free show, her voice was soft, and just, perfect. He gasped under his breath as the man slid back up her body, to find this man was that little annoying yellow sponge. How could this loser get so lucky? He couldn't help to watch closer as the woman gasped as the sponge made a swift move, assumably he'd just stuck whatever he had in.

Amelia arched her back, gasping, and moaning, and he was only half way in. He groaned as he adjusted himself, fixing his position a little before he pushed in further, "Spongebob." she gasped as she gripped onto his shoulders, he smiled, dragging one of her fins to his lips before placing them down above her head.

He stared down at her as he continued to thrust into her, with her smiling up at him, he smiled back as he started to speed up, "hmm, Spongebob." she smiled as she gripped at the sheets beneath her.

Spongebob panted as he pulled out, looking down at her as she looked at him, wondering why he had stopped, until he turned her over, and started fucking her from the back, his hands gripping onto her hips as he drew her back as he thrusted forward, listening for the sound of their flesh hitting.

While still outside, the man looked in even closer, scoffing at the little force that this freak gave her, her moaning the lad's name. He panted himself as he reached down to his pants. Spongebob moaned throwing his head back as he left his hand on her back.

"Hnn, Amelia." he panted as he looked down at her beautiful red hair that slid off her back before he pushed her face further into the thin mattress, "hnn, huh, I think i'm getting..i'm.. Huh."

"Nn, just a little, huh, keep goin, huh, just a little, hnn longer." she drooled, and he nodded, "Ok, hnn, get on top, nn and fuck me good." he moaned as he pulled out and laid back, gesturing for her to come forward. He groaned, biting his lip as this lady climbed over him.

"Oh, these she is." the butler mumbled to himself, as she climbed on the boy, the man was a little shocked when he seen her reach for something, where his pants had shown no signs of having one, and to think, this lady could take it all in? She gasped again, sliding down on him before she started to move her hips.

Spongebob smile, letting his hands run up her soft body, letting her take control, "Hnn, come on baby, show me what you can do." he smiled, Amelia smiled, brushing her hair out of her face as she started to fuck him, "Hmm, you feel good." she said before she leaned down to kiss him again, nipping and sucking his bottom lip.

He scoffed, going with her, she was a sweet lady, kind and gentle, seeming kind of too good to let something like this happen, but she was the one who wanted it, he hadn't even suggested this, until she came onto him, and he wasn't complaining.

With her riding him, it made it nearly impossible to keep their lips on eachother, with her having to constantly move the way she did to feel him better, "Hnn, you're so big, i can barely fit the rest of you in." she smiled, he bit his lip, "Hnn, sorry, i, i can make it smaller if.. Mm." he moaned as she kissed him again, "Hnn, no, it's good, you're good, huh, so good." she smiled as he sat up, wrapping his arms around her as she started to bounce on him, being careful not to hit her head.

Hnn, she moaned as he latched onto her neck, his hand running down her back as he began to finger her from behind, "Hnn, i, i think i.. Hmm."

He nodded as he pushed her off and got back down between her legs as he began to jerk himself, getting ready to shoot his load, she moaned as he began to eat her again, tickling her clit, hnn she moaned as he rotated her hips, gripping at the back his head, her body began to tremble, shaking.

"Ah!" she gasped, "Om, hnn." he moaned, while the butler outside gasped, watching as the girl shot up, as the boy actually made her orgasm, he watched as the sponge stood on his knees, licking his lips and still panting as he continued to stroke himself until he shot all over her belly.

Spongebob grunted as he fell back, until he could catch his breath, Amelia stared down at the creamy liquid that was all over them until she got up and grabbed some tissues so that they could wipe eachother off, "Sorry." he apologized, "I should have brought some condoms with me, i didn't think.." he sighed, and she just smiled.

"Well next time, you can just try coming inside." she said, and he just blushed, chuckling, "Next time?" he asked, and she shrugged, "I wouldn't mind seeing you again." she smirked, "Really? Was i that good?" he asked as she kissed his forehead, "Mmm, it was good for me." she said, and he laughed again as he continued to wipe his own junk.

"Well, you know where to find me." he said as he slid off the bunk, she awed, "You're leaving?" she asked, and he sighed, glancing at her chest, "My friend will be looking for me soon, can't have him worry, knowing him, he'd rip this train apart to find me." he said, and she just sighed, "Ok, then, but, will i see you again?"

"If you want me to." he smiled, and she smiled back.

Spongebob yawned as he stepped out of the cabin, stretching his back before he turned to go back to his cabin until he bumped into someone, he yelped under his breath as he seen that was just the butler.

"Oh, sorry I was just, heading back to my bunk, I kinda got lost." he said, but the man didn't say anything, he just let him pass, shaking his head in annoyance, as the boy made it back to his part of the train.

 **Hmm, well whatever..**


End file.
